Rescue of the heart
by gypsybeads
Summary: A Scott and Tintin story. He had watched from the sidelines as his younger brother broke her heart time and time again. But he can'nt igoring his own feelings any more. Now is the time to rescue her and maybe she'll rescue him in return.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Thunderbirds.

Placing the four glasses onto the tray Tintin made her way outside and down to the pool of the luxury home. A warm breeze blew as she walked along the patio to where the four Tracy brothers were taking advantage of the weather by sitting around the pool.

Keeping a wide berth from the pool were judging by the wet stone around it Gordon and Alan were constantly diving into. she made her way to where Scott and Virgil sat far away from the splash zone. Scott was swinging gently on the hammock as he slept while Virgil sat with a sketch book balanced one his knee. The table beside him covered in art materials.

Tintin placed the tray amongst the pen and pencils while taking a quick peek at what he was currently so absorbed in. 'That's lovely Virgil' she said, she was always amazed by how he managed to the catch the tiniest of details in his work and he had captured the sleeping Scott perfectly, from the arm slung over his head to the slightly opened mouth as he snored quietly.

'Thanks Tintin' he said taking a glass from the tray, 'he's the only one that will sit still long enough' he chuckled as another splash came from the pool.

'Hey Tintin! Cried Gordon as he hung from the side of the pool, 'do we get a drink or do I have to watch you and Picasso flirt while I slowly die from dehydration.'

Rolling her eyes she picked up two glasses and took them over.

'How would you die from dehydration in the pool? Asked Alan when he surfaced from the water and joined Gordon at the side.

'Everybody knows that when the body does not receive enough lemonade then all the water in the pool will not be enough to quench your thirst,' Gordon told him reaching out to take the glass from Tintin.

'No funny business guys' she warned, 'this is a new dress and I don't want it christened with a dip in the pool'.

Looking at each other before then turning to her with their most angelic of faces 'we promise'.

Still she keeps a safe distance.

'So what is Picasso's latest masterpiece? Asked Gordon nodding over to were Virgil sat.

'Scott' she told him 'and it's very good.'

'I hope you caught by best side' mumbled the model as he sat up and yawned.

'Thought you were asleep' Virgil said putting the sketch book away.

'Bit hard too' Scott said stretching his muscles 'Especially with them two slashing around like a couple of seals'.

'Argf argf' laughed Gordon clapping his arms in the water and hitting Alan in the face with water, it soon turned into a splash fight between the two younger brothers and Feeling the drops of water hit her Tintin retreated back to Scott and Virgil taking a seat on the edge of the sun lounger.

'Remind me how old they are again' she said with a sigh seeing the patches of water on her dress.

'with Alan going back up to Thunderbird 5 tonight its best that he gets out the excess energy out now on land rather than the space station were something can get broken.' Virgil said. 'Not sure what Gordon's reasons are?

'since when does he need one' said Scott, 'though maybe Alan will tire him out but I wouldn't hold hope to it lasting for five weeks.'

Alan pulled himself out of the water and picked up his drink he drained it in a few gulps and walked over to join them. 'That was lovely Tintin' he told her putting the empty glass back on the tray 'Best in the world'.

'Don't let grandma hear you say that' Virgil warned him, 'she's won ribbons for the lemonade'.

'Couldn't hold a torch to Tintin's,' he told him, flashing Tintin a smile.

'well I hate to disappoint you Alan but it is your grandmother's lemonade from the batch that she made yesterday.' She told him.' But it was very sweet of you to stay something like that'. She added seeing how his face was starting to redden and as his brothers started to snigger. 'My father said he's packed your things,' she said trying to change the conversation to save him from any further embarrassment. 'I've put them in Thunderbirds 3's hanger if you want to add anything else before you leave.'

'Yeah Alan you had better make sure that Mr. Tedsworth's packed' joked Gordon in reference to Alan's childhood teddy bear 'you know how you can't sleep without him'.

'Shut up Gordon' Alan growled at his brother.

'Gordon's right Alan,' joked Virgil from the lounger, 'Cause I'm not taking a 300 mile trip because you forgot him and just cannot sleep up there without him in your arms.'

'Shut up!' Alan cried their laughter was being to make him angry and the fact that they were embarrassing him in front of Tintin was only making it worse.

'Scott will you tell them to stop!' he said turning to his older brother for help, However it was no use as his calm and serious older brother was also doubled over with laughter.

'You guys are so immature!' He shouted to his brothers as his anger and embarrassment boiled over and he turned to Tintin. 'And I am not a child I do not need you to do my packing when I am capable of doing it myself, so why don't you keep your nose out of my business!

He stormed back inside slamming the sliding door shut with such force that it was a wonder that the glass didn't shatter. Realizing that they had gone too far with the teasing Scott, Virgil and Gordon immediately stopped laughing.

'Are you okay honey?' Virgil asked her noticing she hadn't moved since Alan had shouted, her hand was clenched tight around the glass she was holding and she looked paler then she was before. They had all been on the end of one of Alan's tempers before but this was first for Tintin.

'I'm fine Virgil' she replied walking over and collecting his empty glass her hand shock a little when she picked it up. He had never spoken to her like that before and the volume of his voice had scared her.

'Are you sure? She only nodded before picking up the last glass and going in to the house.

'I can't believe Alan spoke to her like that' said Virgil.

'Yeah it wasn't her fault,' chipped in Gordon.

'No it was you to with you teasing' said Scott watching as Tintin moved around the kitchen.

'Well I didn't see you sticking up for him' argued Gordon 'in fact you seemed to enjoy it Chuckles'.

'Yeah well he still shouldn't have spoken to her like that.'

'Especially as he has a crush on her' said Gordon 'because that was no way to win a women's heart'.

'Like you would know' Virgil said ' The only female action you get is the type with gills.'

Gordon poked his tongue out at his older brother. 'I'll have you know that the mermaids in these waters are very cute,' he said.

'Well Alan had better get his ass in gear' Virgil said, 'or he might find her with someone else by the time he gets back to earth'.

'Yeah' muttered Scott to himself sill watching Tintin 'someone else'.


	2. Learning and excuses

Yeah' mumbled Scott still watching Tintin 'someone else'.

'What did you say? Virgil asked turning towards him.

'Nothing' he replied picking up his drink and standing 'I think I'm going to see if Tintin's okay.'

'Sure thing Scott' said Virgil picking up his sketch book again.

He shut the door behind him as he entered the house and began walking into the lounge. She was sitting behind his father's deck busying herself with papers though her quick swipe at her check did not go unnoticed by Scott. 'You don't have to do that' he told her walking over to the desk and sitting on the edge of it.

'I don't mind' she said told him keeping her head down though when she placed a pile of papers in the out tray Scott could see her red eyes and slightly smudged mascara.

'Tintin, Alan shouldn't have spoken to ...'

'I m fine Scott' she said cutting him off, 'you don't have to apologise for him, I guess it just a little stressed around here what with all the new plans and updates going on.'

_Yeah like that would explain the tears_. 'Actually that was what I wanted to talk to you about' Scott began while his mind racked for a viable excuses to be with her. ' I don't want to add to your work load but I was wondering, if you could go over a some of the programmes on the navigation computer that Brains just put on Thunderbird 1.'

She put down the papers that she was holding and looked up at him a little confused 'I thought he explained it to you a few days ago?

'Uh well, you see, he did it's just that...' _god this is hell_ he thought running his hand through his hair nervously. He just wanted to spend a little time with her and now she probably thought he was a complete idiot for not knowing how to use one of the most important equipment on his ship. 'it's just that he uses all of these technical terms and while I'm trying to work out what he means, he's moved onto another section and I've missed a bit'.

'So you would like me to help you to understand it' she said, 'what Gordon calls dumbing down'.

'Yes' he said looking at her, 'when you get a chance' he said noticing that she now wore a smile on her face, _well at least my humiliation can make her smile_ he thought.

'I guess I had better otherwise you may go out on a rescue and find yourself in the North Pole when you're meant to be in Egypt.'

'Wouldn't be so bad could check in on Santa while I'm there make sure I'm on the right list this year.'

'When have you ever been on the naughty list Scott? She smiled filing away the rest of the papers and getting up from behind the desk.

'There were a few close calls growing up' he told her as they walked over to the hanger entrance where Scott reached up and pulled the lamp making the wall opened up. 'I really appreciate you helping me Tintin' Scott said as they made their way along the convey belt to the ship. 'I know you probably have something better to do'.

'It's fine, I'd rather be helping you then working anyway.' she told him 'You know I've always preferred this entrance. Getting to Thunderbird two is like going on a ride at Disney land.'

'I prefer the simple things' he told her as they reached the hatch and entered the ship, 'Virgil's always preferred the more complicated ways of doing things, Though he has a few good ideas every now and then. When we were kids he made this platform outside our windows and laid a track so we could send things back and forth on it using remote controlled cars.'

'That's brilliant' she said, sitting in the red pilots chair and switching on the systems waiting for them to load up.

'Gordon thought so to, when he would get sent to bed with dinner we used to send him food along on it'. He told her leaning over the back off the chair. 'I've treated Virgil for minor electric shocks more times than I can count'.

The computer signalled that all systems were running and so she turned to look at Scott look over her shoulder 'are you paying attention'.

'Yes ms kyrano' he joked in a childish voice.

'Then we shall begin'.

Tintin spent the rest of the afternoon explaining the computer program to Scott who spent the afternoon nodding and asking questions as though he didn't understand what she was talking about.

But this gave him time to watch her, the certain mannerisms she had when she spoke the way she used her hands to explain things or the way she chewed on her lip when she searched for the right word to explain something. He had noticed these things before, along with the 1000 other things he loved about her.

He had been watching her for so long lost in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed that she had finished and was now turning off the computer. 'Thank you for going through it all again Tin' Scott mumbled still trying to shake himself out of the daze he had been in. She had got up and walked over to the door as Scott began to shut down the controls, she was just about to open the door when she turned towards him.

'Scott'.

'Yes' he replied turning to her.

'Thank-you'

'I should be the one thanking you, I may not have ever understood this' he told her pointing to the screens in front of him.

'You know what I mean' she said giving him a knowing smile. 'I had better get to work on those cautions that brains wanted' she said although it was last thing she wanted to do.

'Does brains need them right away? Scott asked.

'No why?

'Do you fancy a game of chess?

'I don't know how to play' she told him.

Scott finished shutting down the controls and walked over to her 'Well what a better time to learn then when you should be doing something else'.

Taking her hand in his they walked to the chess set in the middle of the room and began to play.


	3. Chess, blush and hugs

Monday-Chapter 3

They had shut down the Thunderbird craft and made there way to the lounge were the chess set was. After Scott explained the pieces and what moves they could make, they began to play for most of the afternoon.

She picked the game up quickly, so much so that he was now struggling to find away out of her latest check move to his king.

Hunched over the board was how John found him when he returned from Thunderbird 3s hanger.

'Hey folks' he greeted, as he entered the lounge followed by Virgil who had acted as co-pilot during the flight.

Neither of them looked up still focused on the game in front of them.

'Well, I can see that you guys have missed me while I've been away' he said sitting down on the sofa opposite them, while Virgil sat down at the other end, leaning his head back on the sofa and breathing steadily.

'Sorry John,' Scott said never taking his eyes of the black and white board. 'I just can't see a way out' he mumbled.

'Well I missed you John' Tintin told him, standing up and walking over to give him a hug.

'Thanks tintin, it's nice to know someone did,' he joked, looking down at Scott who was still focussed on the chessboard. 'My big brothers don't seem so welcoming,' he told her looking at both Scott and Vigil.

'Sorry John, I'm really glad your back,' Virgil said, looking a little pale as he sat on the sofa clutching his stomach. 'And as soon as my stomach settles I'll come and hug you'.

'Awww was the big thunderbird to fast for you' Scott mocked, looking up from the table.

'He's just not used to the speed of Thunderbird 3, especially when you compare it to his brick of a ride' quipped Gordon as he walked into the lounge.

'You and Alan are just speed freaks' Virgil said glaring at John as his brothers continued to laugh at him.

'Never could handle the G force could you Virgie,' John smirked at him, which was soon wiped from his face by a cushion being thrown at his head. Catching it before any damage was done he placed it under head, Gesturing to the board, he asked, 'How long have you two been playing for Tintin?

'For about 2 hours' she told him, as they sat down on the sofa, John draped his arm loosely across her shoulder, they watched as Scoot continued to survey the chessboard. 'He's been teaching me.'

'Taught her everything you know already, huh Scott' Gordon joked. As he sat on the arm of the sofa next to John.

'She's a quick leaner' he mumbled, still looking down, he didn't notice the wink john gave her, and the blush that crossed Tintin's cheeks.

Though Gordon did, 'bit close their Johnny' he observed. His comment made Scott look up to see Johns arm draped over Tintin shoulder as he leaned back on the sofa with her cuddled up against his side. Scott couldn't help the feeling of jealously and envy stir inside him.

'Jealous Gordon? Asked John with a smirk. 'I can't help it if she prefers the handsome type.'

'While that is true, John also has the best hugs' Tintin told them all, as she snuggled closer into his side.

'What's your technique John? Asked Virgil. 'Please let us learn, oh great master',

'No human contact for 5 weeks' John told him, hugging Tintin to his side more.

'How come you don't give me hugs like that Johnny' Gordon sulked crossing his arms against his chest. 'Is it cause you don't love me anymore'.

'No, its because it's like hugging a pile of bones' he told him, making Gordon stick his bottom lip out further. A 22 year old pouting was not a pretty sight.

'Feeling left out Gordo? Asked Tintin.

Gordon nodded, before breaking into a grin and jumping onto the couch that John and Tintin were sitting on. He ploughed into John's side causing him to squash Tintin in to the couch as they fell. The tangle of arms and legs sprawled everywhere causing one foot to catch the chess board and the pieces to scatter across the floor.

John and Gordon seemed to be wresting with Tintin pined underneath them, though her laughter told Scott and Virgil that she had no objection to being underneath the two Tracy's.

'Well guess we'll never know who won'. Said Scott as he surveyed the scattered chess pieces across the carpet.

'Oh come on Scott, she was kicking you butt and you know it' Virgil said.

Tintin laughed from underneath John and Gordon. 'Stop tickling me!

She managed to work her way out the pile and begun to straightened herself out as Gordon and John continued to wrestle on the sofa.

In the time it took the 3 of them to find all the scattered chess pieces, John had Gordon pined face down on the couch, and was now sitting on the back of his legs while keeping his younger brothers arms behind his back.

'Any one got some outstanding payback? He addressed the others pointing down to his rather helpless brother, 'perfect chance for retaliation.'

Virgil wet his fingers and stuck in into Gordon's ears, causing the younger brother to squirm more. But still unable to shake off John's weight.

'Scott?

'He hasn't done any thing to me'

'Only cause I've still got the bruise from the last retaliation.' Gordon said still struggling.

'Come on, Tintin' encouraged John, as he tightened his grip on Gordon. 'After he put that frog in your bed doesn't he deserve a little taste of his own medicine'.

'That was you' she cried standing over Gordon. The frog in the bottom of her bed a few weeks ago had caused her to scream loud enough for every member of the Tracy family to race to her room. It had taken Scott and Gordon and hour to catch it and eventually release it outside. Her fathers reason of it had properly gotten in through the open window had caused her to check the bed covers every night, in case anything else might be lurking there.

'It was harmless' Gordon snickered remembering how they had found her standing on the chair as the frog hopped around her. 'And how did you know? He asked turning his head to John.

'I have my ways little Gordy.'

'You just keep him there john, I'll be right back' she told him leaving the room and heading towards the room.

'Come on John, let me have a head start on her, please.'

'Time to take it like a man Gordo.'

'This isn't good for my back.' Grasping at straws to try and shift Johns grip.

'I'm not on it' John protested, though he did release his hold on Gordon's arms a little.

Tintin quickly returned carrying a small pink bag, which she searched through as she walked towards them.

'What was that you said about taking it like a man? She said to Gordon as she finale found what she was looking for.

Gordon looked up to see her hovering above him, a brush in one hand and her compact in the other.

She held his head as she quickly rubbed the brush along his check, 'time to make you pretty'. She told him while he squirmed more trying to get away from the ticking brush, with a finale shove he managed to free himself from Johns grip and began to wipe the red mark from him cheek.

'I'm telling grandma' he pouted, 'and I want a re-evaluation.'

'On what Gordy?

'Tintin's hugs, if I new that we were being judged I would have put my all into it'.

'What do you say Tintin? Asked Virgil standing up with his arms open.

She walked over to him and he enveloped her into a bear of a hug, she found his arms mirrored her own one on the waist and the other around her shoulder. Virgil has one off those hugs that makes her feel safe, his larger frame protecting her smaller one.

As he released she was quickly lifted her off her feet by Gordon, who soon began spinning her around, hair whipped across her face as she laughed. When Gordon finale put her down he made sure to keep a steady arm around her waist until she caught her balance.

'Beat that Scott' he smirked at his older brother.

She rarely got hugs from Scott and as he wondered over to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, she began to wonder why she hadn't done this sooner. Her head just reached his shoulder, which allowed her to rest her head between his neck and shoulder blade. Allowing the scent of his aftershave to wash over her.

His arms were wrapped around her and she felt as though she was in the safest place in the world. His head bent and resting on her shoulder.

'I think Tintin's' found a new hug buddy' commented Virgil, as the two of them still stood there wrapped up together.

'Well I guess the best man one' john said standing up from the couch, as grandma called for dinner.

'Your always be my best hug Johnny' joked Gordon as they and Virgil made there way to the kitchen.

Finale pulling way from each other they stood opposite.

'Thank you' she whispered.

'For the hug?

'Yes and for today, after this morning I feel a lot better.'

'Glad I could help'. He said draping his arm across her shoulder, he kissed her temple as they walked to the kitchen and took the last two seats, next to each other.


	4. Breakfast

**Tuesday**

The Tracy family sat at the kitchen table in the early morning eating the wonderful breakfast that Kyrano had prepared for them all.

While the boys helped themselves to the large stacks of pancakes and bacon from the middle of the table, Mr Tracy sat at the head with a steaming cup of black coffee in front of him. His mother Ruth sat at the opposite end off the table from him with a small bowl of fruit in front of her, she read aloud from the letter that was propped up against her teacup, and showing the pictures that an old friend had sent her.

'Would you just look how cute he is' she cooed showing Virgil the latest picture of her friend Beth's new great grandson. Virgil glanced briefly at the photo of the baby and nodded his head politely, before going back to shovelling food into his mouth.

'His parents only met a year ago' she continued despite the lack of interest from the group of boys around the table. 'Face to face that is, found each other through one of those dating internet sites, she was studying in New York and he was working on a farm in Kenya' nudging John who sat at her other side. 'Very romantic' she sighed tucking the letter and photo back into the envelope. 'Maybe you boys should have a look at some, I hear lots of people meet the love of their life though the internet'.

Scott kept his head down and tried to avoid his grandma's look of wish fullness. This wasn't the first time that she had brought up internet dating, he knew that Gordon had signed up to one but wasn't having much luck, he had gone to the main land a few months ago and when coming back declared that it was the last time he would. _'do you know how much effort it takes to meet someone for a cup of coffee'_ Gordon had told him when Scott had found him mopeing after his latest try, _I've got to get one of you to cover my shift, fly to the main land, get dressed up, go meet this woman, who is just as nervous as I am, we have a drink and a talk and then because I am a gentleman I say goodnight, and fly all the way back again And if we don't get on then I have to do it all again the next week'. _

_**I'm not going down that route**_ thought Scott _especially __**when the girl I want is right in front of me**_. Looking at the Asian beauty that was sitting opposite him currently munching on a piece of toast whilst flicking though a diary book.

'What have you got there Tintin? He asked loudly to ensure that everyone now looked at her, and took any more thoughts about internet dating away from his grandmother's mind.

'The appointment diary' she answered, laying it on the table along with a stack of letters and picking up one of the different colour pens that lay in front to her. 'It's how I keep track of all your things like doctor's appointment, dates and charity functions.'

Turning to her left she said. 'Gordon the schools in Orlando confirmed the dates for your speech to the children' she told him, passing him the letter while she used the orange pen to write a small message next to the date on the page. 'You've got 2 months to prepare something.'

'Those poor children' teased Virgil as he helped himself to another slice of bacon, 'having to listen your speech on 'how I became a pain in the butt to my older brother' by Gordon Tracy'.

'Ha-ha' joked Gordon putting the letter in his pocket, 'I'm going to talk about my swimming, the crash and how I recovered or what I like to call' Gordon puffed out his chest in superhero pose, ' the how Gordon Tracy became one of the greatest American heroes that ever lived' speech.'

'And how you have kept your modesty throughout' his father added from the end of the table.

'That too' said Gordon deflating himself, 'could you help me John your good with words and things'.

'Sure Gordon' John nodded.

'Why don't you just use the computer Tintin? Asked Virgil as he picked up a pen and started doodling stars along the pages of the book 'surely that will keep a better track of things.'

'It does, but there's something about the old fashion way that I like' she told him, 'and I know this one can't be hacked no virus can affect it and I know it can't be changed without me knowing.'

'So what else have you got planned for us this week Tintin? Virgil asked finishing the star on top of the page he had drawn.

'Well Virgil you have a conference call with Tracy corp. engineers tomorrow to discuss those new designs of yours' she told him, turning to the next page and looking for any green writing amongst the other colours. 'Oh and a deadline for next week, the New York art show will need to know if you'll be submitting any pieces for the show next month.'

He nodded in acknowledgement as she had told him a month ago about that and he had already been working on a piece to enter.

'You've got that hot date of mine in there right Tintin' joked Gordon as he leaned over to look at the book.

'Sorry Gordon she cancelled' she played along, 'something about washing her hair.'

'Why all the different colour pens? John questioned.

'One colour for each of you makes it easier to keep track of where you all should be'. She explained. 'Mrs Tracy told me how she used to colour code all your things when growing up so that nothing got mixed up and I just adapted it a bit.'

'What's with all the crossed out blue writing? Enquired Gordon as he flicked through pages of the past week.

'Because things keep coming up' she quoted shooting Scott an annoyed look across the table.

'Scott's dates often did come around to their senses once they thought about it. Lots of pink this month' commented Gordon as he continued to flick threw the pages.

'That's because John has a very busy social life' she told him, reading threw some of John's appointments. 'Publisher meeting, award acceptance, book signing, date with a supermodel etc etc'

'Slow month' spoke John grapping the last piece of toast before Virgil could, 'can you write them all out for me Tintin, not going to have you there when I'm in London'.

'Already done' she smiled 'it's in your inbox along with your hotel reservations and a list of people who are dying to take you to lunch.

'Thanks Tintin' John winked at her, causing jealously to flow through Scott's body.

'When can you help me with my speech then Mr popular?' Asked Gordon flipping through the book. 'What about seven weeks next Tuesday? There's no pink there.'

'That's because I'm not going to be here, I'll be back on Thunderbird 5 by then.' John pointed out.

'Oh yeah, that's why there's all the yellow ink'.

'And they're letting you give advice to kids,' Virgil commented, 'those poor minds.'

'Whys that one under line so many times? He asked pointing to this week's page.

'Because Scott has avoided going to the last 3 appointments I've made for the dentist, this is his last chance.'

Feeling the glare of his grandmother on the side of his head Scott became very interested in the contents of his cup.

'What's wrong with the dentist? Asked John beside him.

'I don't like it' he mumbled into his coffee cup sounding more like a 5 year old then his own 26.

His father chuckled from behind his paper.

'Maybe if you didn't eat so much sugar, then you wouldn't need a lot of work done' he commented, folding the paper up and putting it down on the table 'when did you say the appointment was Tintin?

'Thursday' she told him.

'What! Cried Scott. 'That's two days away'.

'I figured if I didn't tell you until last minute then you couldn't come up with some excuse like the last time.' Tintin explained.

'You know I can't fly with water in my ear' defending the reason he had given her last month.

'I know that, but you seemed to recover pretty quickly when Thunderbird one was needed on a rescue' She hit back at him.

'It went away' he said with a shrug. 'Just how were you going to get me there on short notice any way?

'I have my ways' she flirted across the table, Scott felt his pulse quicken when she did so.

'Well what about mobile control and piloting one? He asked shifting in his seat, 'they're things that have to be considered'.

'Tintin already warned me that you would need to go to the mainland for a day' he smiled at his eldest son, 'she also mentioned you might try to find a way out of it. This is why I asked her to arrange the appointment for when John was back on land, that way he can handle mobile control.'

'Can't the others do that then Jeff? Asked Mrs. Tracy curiously.

'course they can mother', He told her ' it's just mobile control often needs someone with a level head and clear communication for it to work best, which is why I prefer John to command when Scott is unable to.'

'Does that mean I get the keys to Thunderbird one too father? Asked John hopefully.

'Yes John' smirked Jeff, 'though I'll leave the talk about taking care of it to Scott.'

'Just make sure you fill it up with gas when you're done.'

'Would you Mind if I join you on the main land Scott' his grandmother asked.

He smiled affectionately at her. 'You don't need to hold my hand grandma.'

'Not to stop you from running away,' she said 'I was thinking about visiting Beth it would be nice to have a proper chat, there's only so much you can say in a letter.

'That would be great Grandma'. He told her he had not spent enough time with her lately, _maybe a little grandma advice will help me with Tintin._

'Well that's settled then' his father called,' John will take over as Thunderbird one's pilot, Scott will pilot Tracy 2 to the main land and mother will go with you'. He confirmed looking around to the nodding heads around the table. His eyes caught Tintin opening another letter and sigh tiredly. 'Tintin you haven't had a break for a while why don't you along too.'

She looked up startled by his comment. 'But Mr Tracy there's a lot of work to do.'

'There's always a lot of work to do' he told her. 'And a little break is the best way to make it all seem a lot easier to do.'

'Are you sure Mr. Tracy? She said

'Do you want to go?

She nodded 'it would be nice.'

'Then yes I am sure and I hope you enjoy the time off.' he smiled his paper under his arm and began to make his way to the study, 'oh and make sure that Scott doesn't bite the dentist' he said smirking at his eldest son.

'Thanks dad' Scott called.

Authors note- Sorry about the weird ending this has, but the chapters been sitting on my laptop for a month waiting for me to remember the original ending I had planned, I can't look at it anymore so am posting it and moving on to the next chapter. Maybe it will come back.

Thanks for the Alerts and to Baby Sue and Louise for reviewing, any feedback is lovely.


	5. Poker

Shortly after his father left the table grandma to excused herself soon after to call Beth and tell her the news of her visit. Together with Tintin the brothers soon had the table cleared of plates and leftovers and were walking down to the lab to meet Brains.

'What are you working on Brains? She asked putting the plate of toast that she had brought on top of what he was doing knowing that when Brains became engrossed in a project that he had forgotten breakfast.

'Oh I'm just tinkering with the tracking on the communications watches,' he said taking a piece of toast before moving the plate to the side. 'I noticed that the tracking device was a little outdated and could do with an updating'.

'Up grading us then' commented Gordon from where he sat on top of the desk playing with the pencil sharpener. 'Think I could get some bling on here? He asked looking at his watch, 'I think I could pull off the rhinestone look'.

'Do you need a hand with them Brains? Virgil asked.

'Sure I have already set up the updates on the computer, I just need to get into the workings to change the chip and then run some tests'.

They quickly got to work on the updates and by lunch all the brothers with the exception of Alan where sporting newly updated watches.

The rest of the day and the next where spent making upgrades on the equipment followed by a serious of tests. Due to not having any rescues take place they had spent the last night before they headed to the main land relaxing in the lounge playing poker.

Mrs Tracy had already bid them good night handing her duties of dealer over to John and leaving Tintin and the Tracy's sitting at the old felt green table with a pile of chips in the middle. Virgil, John and Scott had already folded their hands leaving Gordon Tintin and Mr. Tracy still in the game.

'Gordon will you fold already so we can play, I want to win this hand and get off to bed' said Jeff while stretching out in his chair.

'But I got a good hand' he whined.

'You've also got nothing to bet with after trying to challenge Scott with a 4 and an 8' pointed out Virgil.

'Lend me some Johnny'.

'No way I've already subbed you'.

'Fine I fold' he grumbled laying his card down, trying to sneak a peek at Tintin's cards from where he sat.

'What are you going to do Tintin? Asked Scott watching as she worried her lip and checked her cards. Sitting up straighter she tossed her chips into the pile.

'Call'

'Hate to do it to you Tintin, full house' he said laying his cards on the table.

'That's a good hand dad.'

'It is' she nodded 'but four of a kind is better.'

Laying her cards down to show the four sevens she had collected. Grapping the chips and pulling them towards her as the others laughed. 'Hate to do it to you Mr. Tracy'.

'Haha she played you dad'.

'I think we all got played son'. He said watching as Tintin piled up her chips into large piles with a smile, draining the last of his Scotch he said 'I am turning in before I gamble the business away, see you all in the morning'.

He said standing up from the table, they all bid him goodnight as he left not before turning to offer a warning. 'no strip poker boys and when you run out of money no betting dares I do not want to hear about skinny dipping in the ocean, again'.

'Well I guess that leaves me out' Gordon said 'anyone up for snap?

'Here Gordon I'll lend you some chips' said Virgil tossing a handful at his brother.

'Awww Virgil you're my favourite'.

'Yeah yeah' said Virgil standing up to answer the flashing picture in the study, 'hope you remember that when you're putting dye in the shampoo bottles.'

'I think red is your colour Virg.' Gordon called to him.

'Well it sure wasn't mine' John said as he shuffled the cards expertly. 'Took me weeks to get it out.''

'Tintin, it's for you' said Virgil entering the lounge again 'Alan.'

'Oh just deal me out of this one kay.' Standing up and heading to the lounge. 'Put those chips back Gordon!

'How are you Alan? She asked sitting on the edge of the desk. 15 minutes later and so far Alan moaned and whined about everything that had happened since he had left earth.

She had tuned out about 4 minutes in realising it was the same rant as last time and the time before that.

It would start with her asking about the journey, he would then launch into a rant about co-pilots and how useless they where, no matter which one of his brothers had drawn the short straw this time to go with him. How he hated when Virgil rode shotgun because he couldn't keep help comment on his flying, as if a race car driver needs tips on speed. She quoted to herself.

That then would be followed by him complaining about how tidy it was up there, how John had left him a list of what he needed to do. 'Who does John think he is' Alan said _because you do forget Alan _she thought to herself just like how he had forgotten there anniversary, he had even been on earth at the time though he had gone to the mainland that weekend just not with her, in fact they hadn't been away together for a while_._

'I don't see why I have to be the one to swap with John, surly one of the other fellows could take a turn.'

'But you're the only other astronaut Alan.' She reminded him, like she had done so many times before. Though she had often avoided thinking about it she found she could no longer hide from the fact that many of their conversations often seemed to be repeats of past ones, along with the arguments.

Loud laughter caught her attention looking up to see them all laughing hard Scots head was thrown back in laughter as tears rolled down his checks she had seen him this relaxed for a while it seemed to suit him .

'Hey what's going on down there sounds like your having a party'.

'Just playing a little poker is all' she said 'which I had better get back to, goodnight Alan'.

'Oh okay then, night Tintin' he said before logging off.

Watching the screen turn to black and his picture return to normal, Tintin surprised that the sadness of saying goodbye wasn't there anymore neither was the spark that was once so electric between them. She and Alan had been drifting apart for a while. Maybe it was time to move on.


	6. The beginning of the fall

**Wednesday**

'Everybody packed? Asked Scott to his grandmother and Tintin the morning of the trip to the main land while they all sat down for breakfast.

'Yes all finished last night, my bags are waiting upstairs' Tintin told him pouring herself a cup of coffee from the jug sitting in the middle of the table.

'When are you planning to leave Scott? Jeff asked him from his uslay seat at the table.

'Just as soon as the plane checks are done and the bags are packed away'.

'I have a vid com meeting in half an hour so if I don't get the chance to see you later have a good trip, and check in when you get there.' His father said 'what is everyone else up too today?

'I'll be familiarising myself with Thunderbird one' John said smirking at Scott knowing that someone else driving his bird will be eating at his older brother.

'I trust you Johnny'. Scott smiled to his brother whist pouring himself a second cup of coffee.

'What about you Gordon? Jeff asked.

'Might help Kryano in the garden he said about a rock pond that he wanted to add.'

'Virgil?

'Nothing, we haven't had a rescue in a few days, this usually means the next is going to be a biggie so I plan on relaxing whilst I can'.

'Well before you get busy doing nothing would you mind giving me a hand with the checks? Scott asked.

' sure' he nodded, knowing that his older brother was capable of doing all the checks himself, Virgil finished of his breakfast and steeling himself for the long discussion that he would have to endure before Scott actual told him what was bothering him.

While Virgil helped load the plane Scott ran though all the things that would need to be done over the next 3days.

'Johns adjusted to being back but still keep an eye on him, don't hesitate to tell him or father if you think something's wrong. Make sure Gordon behaves as well and pays attention to him he treats John like the naive babysitter sometimes'.

'Look who's talking, Scott you're rattling off instruction like a parent leaving the kid for the first time'. Virgil sighed 'we'll be fine would you just relax enjoy the time off'.

'I'm going to the dentist, it's not exactly a break in the country side'.

'You'll be there for an hour, two at the most and then you've got 3 days away from the stress of all this' said Virgil waving his arm to the hanger behind them. 'Make the most of it, see some sights, visit friends.'

Scott shoved the kits to the back with a grunt before telling Virgil. 'We're going to Harrison Kansas, any childhood friends left just like we did'.

'Come on Scott there's plenty to do there and Tintin never been, show her the old hometown. God knows she could do with a date.' He remarked as he finished with the panel checks.

'I'm sure she and Alan go on plenty of dates' Scott said storing away his things.

'Scott they haven't been to the main land together in months. I don't think their even going out anymore' Virgil said noticing the smile cross his brother's face for a brief moment _so that's why he's so jumpy._ He thought turning so that Scott couldn't see his smirk.

'What are they then? Questioned Scott.

'Not sure' Virgil shrugged 'but I'm guessing the way he spoke to her before he left and later on the vid comm. I'm guessing things aren't so good at the moment.'

'Maybe they're just going through a rough patch' he suggested not wanting to go through with something that might leave him hurt in the process and especial not hurt her. 'Every couple has them and they do spend a lot of time apart.

'Maybe' said Virgil walking down the steps of the plane, 'or maybe they've just grown up and grown apart'.

Scott followed his brother down the steps of the plane Virgil was right they had all grown up especial Tintin the once shy girl who had stepped on the island after finishing collage to become a part of international rescue had been replaced by this woman who seemed to make him forget to breathe when she was near.

Seeing Alan yell at her the other day had brought his protective streak racing to the surface, and the feeling that he had for his brother's girlfriend that had once been pushed down raced up with it. Only now it wouldn't settle.

The sound of heels on the hanger's floors caught his attention and he turned to see Tintin and her father walking towards them, he noticed that she had changed from what she was wearing this morning the simple white top and sailor looking shorts showing off her long tanned legs at their best.

'Packing light than Tintin' Virgil teased noticing how his older brother seemed to be struck silent buy the sight of her, as he jumped from the step he slapped Scott on the back to bring him out of the little fantasy that was properly going though his head

'Yeah Tintin', he said still a little dazed 'You know we're only going for 3 days right? He commented on seeing the large suitcase that krano wheeled behind him and the small vanity case Tintin carried.

'I like to be prepared for all occasions' she smiled at him making the corners of his own mouth twitch up into a smile of his own. 'Besides you haven't seen how much your grandmas packed yet'.

Virgil heaved a sigh remembering that his grandma had a tendency to over prepare, 'I'll better go help her bring them all down,' said Virgil excused himself to go help.

Scott took her bags from kranyo and began loading them into the plane while she said goodbye to her father. He thought be back to what Virgil had said about taking her out Alan's not back for 4 weeks and it would be nice to spend time with her without him vying for her attention. Scott thought as he finished _could take her out wonder if that Italian is still open on main street they where good steaks._

He walked down the steps as Tintin assured her father that he should not worry about her being away.

'You will look after her Mr. Scott?

'Of course Kryano' he assured the smaller man 'no need to ask'.

'I will watch from the baloney as you leave' Kyrano sighed giving his daughter one more hug before making his way to the lounge to watch them take off.

'So already to go then co pilot.'

'I thought that you didn't need one' she teased bouncing on the balls of feet.

'Everyone needs a co pilot' he told her jumping down and standing in front of her catching the citrus scent of her perfume as the breeze blew in from the open door. 'I trust you'.

Tintin quickly looked down at her shoes to compose the blush that she could feel creeping up her neck.

'now that bag goes with me on the plane dear the same as my hand bag' she said directing Virgil as to where her luggage went ' are we ready for the off? She asked oblivious to the two fully grown adults acting like shy 13 year olds in front of her.

'How long will you be visiting your friends' grandma? Scott asked once they were at cursing level and he allowed himself to leisurely control the aircraft.

'Oh all day I expect' she said from the seat behind him her knitting needles clicking as she spoke. 'there's a lot to catch up on, I do hope I'll finish this baby blanket in time I wasn't sure of the colour until her letter and have just not had time to put the blue trim on it'.

'We do have 3 days here grandma, you don't need to do it all at once.' Scott told her handing over the controls to Tintin for a while.

'Oh I know it's just when we start talking time just files by, what about you kids anything planed?

'Just the dentist' groaned Scott pulling out 3 waters from the mini fridge and handing them out to the ladies. 'Virgil suggested catching up with old friends but I think most have left.'

'oh I'm sure that there are still many who stayed' she assured him 'I remember seeing Brittney the last time I was here,' she turned to Tintin to explain 'head cheerleader she and Scott went steady for quite a while, until meeting the quarterback that is, I heard that young Timmy Deke was playing professional now' she said

'Yeah he plays for the chiefs' Scott nodded meeting exs sure wasn't going to be a part of his weekend here.

'What about you Tintin? Grandma asked to the girl at the controls. 'Any plans?

'I'm just looking forward to some time off' she sighed.

They soon approached the main land and after taxing the plane down into the hanger, Scott, Tintin and Mrs. Tracy disembarked from the plane to be greeted by the rush of ground staff all sporting the Tracy air corps logo on their overalls.

They began to unload the few bags they had brought with them and place them onto the trolley while there papers where sorted and checked.

'Will you prefer these to be loaded into the car or taken to your hotel sir? The manger asked hanging back there documents.

'The hotel please.' Said Scott writing down the address and room information to give him along with a tip for himself and the others.

'Thank-you sir' he nodded stuffing the money into his pocket before asking, 'will there be anything else?

'No that's all' scott said watching as the manager headed back to the office after a nod of his head, he turned too his travelling companions. 'And your meeting your friend here you said grandma'.

'That's right I had better go on out to the arrivals I told her I would meet her out by the parking lot.' She said checking her appearance with her compact.

'Okay I'll walk you there then we can head over to grab a cab.'

'No honey its on other sides of the airport, I'll be fine on my own.'

'Are you sure? Anxious of the thought of his sweet little grandma being pushed through the busy airport, His father had always insisted they escorted a lady to there destination especial when it came to their grandmother.

'Yes, you're a good boy Scott but there's no need to worry I'll be fine' she said patting his checks and turning so that he could kiss her check. 'Now you two have fun and I'll see you back at the hotel later on.'

They watched as she made her through the airport looking every part of a woman on a mission that no one dare get in her way_._ Scott watched as people parted like the sea to allow her through_ To think I was worried about her_ Scott and Tintin didn't seem to have as much as luck as her as they were jolted though the airport crowds as the made there way to the taxis waiting outside the arrivals gate.

'Were you off too? He asked Tintin as he held the door open for her to get into the backseat of the cab before sliding in beside her.

'Well I had wanted to get my hair done' she said absently pulling at the ends, 'but I've never been here before so I might just take in the sites.'

'Could you take us to Main Street please he instructed the driver before Sitting back in his seat he explained to her 'it's the main street, hairdressers, cafes, cinemas and dentists.' He admitted.

The airport was outside of the town and soon the noise of the planes gave over to fields of green with cattle grazing on them.

Tintin sat fascinated by the country side they passed through reminding him of the wonder he had felt when he first saw the sights of the big city, he blushed when she turned to catch him staring at her.

'You look like you've never seen country before.' he observed.

'Not like this' she wondered looking out of the window again, 'I thought this was only in old films. Wild fields and babbling brooks you're lucky to have grown up here'.

'It's great until you get to 14 15 and there's nothing to do. 'He noted 'Just a little cinema and high school football games to go to. We moved to Houston just after John turned 15, I was a little jealous of all the things he and his friends used do.'

After the short drive Scott pointed to the saloon across the road outside the dentist.

'That's handy I can sit and make sure you don't run away' she said with a smile.

'First one to finish goes and meets the other' He suggested paying the driver and stepping out on to the curb.

'Sure, good luck' giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before she made her way across the road and into the saloon.

Feeling his check tingle he thought that he could just about face anything with a kiss like that,

Taking in a deep breath he steeled himself and opened the door to the dentist. Well all most anything.

**Sorry about the long wait, I love this story but finding the time to write is getting harder and harder but I am not gonna leave this one unfinished, its just gonna take a little longer. So thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
